percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
A Hero Was Born
The day that would forever change the world was played-out. On May 12, 2001, Zues and a mortal named Selina had a child. The child bore the name of Wake Z. Koy '''and immediately after his birth, he was already in danger. Posiedon had warned Zues tha the child would bring destruction to Mount Olympus "Do you not see, brother?", the lord yelled. "The boy will end us all! You have broken your oath, and you will be overthrown!" But Zues had a plan to keep his place of command. He created a sword out of celestal bronze, and slipped it into the bag of two month old Wake. "You will know to use it my child.", Zues said. "You will know." '''Eight Years Later Wake woke-up after having yet another dream. He strolled-out the door in his pajamas. He walked downstairs, and found his mother keeping tracks of bills. "Good morning, mom." She was startled, then recognized him and said, "You know better than to scare me like that young man." Wake groaned sarcastically. He had one of those humor relationships wth his mother. He used comedy to make a boring conversation sound interesting, and he was an expert jokster whenver his mom was around. He open the refreidgerator door, and grabbed a Coke from the fridge. The phone rang. "I got it." Wake said. He answered. "Hello?" The other line didn't answer. He was about to hang-up when he heard a voice. "Selina. I need you." Wake saw his mother's face turn pale, and realized it was best to get out of there. He got out throught the kitchen door, but eavsdropped in on the converstion. "I thought you'd said he'd be out of harm's way!" Wake got confused. Who was she talking too? "No, Zues. You made a promise. A promise you choose to keep. I want none of this. I want you out of this phone call immediatly!" Wake heard thunder roaring outside. He felt scared and terrified. He'd never seen his mom so outraged. She hung-up the phone. As she did so, more thunder boomed outside. Wake headed for the stairs with his Coke in his hands, but his mom's hands touched him on the shoulder. "Sweety, remember your father?" Wake was surprised. His mother never told him anything about his father, and if she did she would always use a cover-up like He was a sailor who was lost at sea ''or ''He fought and died in World War II. His mom was a horrible liar, and Wake hoped once she would tell the truth. He saw he chance right now. "Not much.", he replied, fealing a bit akward. One moment. Two moments. Three. His mom eased-off his shoulder. Blast it. he thought. ''The ONE time she asked, and I screw it-up. ''He felt a ping of despair. Then again, better to just leave the subject alone. His mom always stood on the verge of crying whenever Wake's father was mentioned. Wake assumed he did something she would not forgive him for. What he did, Wake was soon to find-out. Category:Fan Fiction Category:A Hero Was Born